


My Angel

by CWnerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, selfinsert, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWnerd/pseuds/CWnerd
Summary: You have liked Cas for a while, but don’t plan on telling him. Will he tell you?
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, reader/castiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so pls don’t judge

You and Cas had known each other for ages. You went on hunts together, ate together, and spent lots of free time together. He always knew how to make you happy when you where sad, and took care of you when you were sick so Sam and Dean could go out on their hunts.   
You had recently realized that you were falling in love with him, that you had been for a while now. You decided not to tell anyone though, not even him. He was an angel, and you a human. So it just wouldn’t work out.  
You hadn’t been feeling good recently, so you laid down in bed. Of course, Cas came in to comfort you.   
“Hey, are you feeling any better? Those werewolves beat you up!” He said.  
“Yeah, a little, but my head hurts really bad.”  
With that, Cas put his hands on your head and began massaging it.  
“Oh, thanks, you don’t have to do that.”  
“No, it’s fine! Anything to make sure you are okay.” He stated sweetly.  
You giggled, feeling your face become a bit red.  
“Are you okay? Your face is red, but you don’t seem to have a fever...” he wondered.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” You said nervously.   
You found yourself subconsciously laying your head on his chest as he continued massaging your head. When he stopped, you left your trance.   
“Oh, sorry!” You said, moving your head.  
“No, it’s fine. Rest.” He demanded, putting your head back down.

You woke the next morning, Cas still there with you, laying your head on his chest.  
“You really didn’t have to stay like that all night, I was probably in a deep enough sleep for you to move.” You told him.  
“It was actually quite comfy.” He responded.  
There it was again, you blushed and felt like a giant tomato.  
“I may have read your mind while you were alseep though. You seemed to be hiding something.” He said.  
“Uh, w-what did you see?” You worried.  
“Nothing that will make you mad at me.” He said.  
Then, out of the blue, he tilted your head, smiled at you, and kissed you.   
“You are so beautiful.” He said, breaking the kiss.  
You pulled him back in, kissing him again, taking off his trench coat.  
“You’re so dead.” You whispered, causing him to whimper.

You yanked him by his tie down onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Your heart was racing at the speed of light, and you were so very ready for this. Once you were done unbuttoning his shirt, you ripped it off and then began to take off your shirt. To Cas’s surprise, you were not wearing a bra. He immediately began to touch your nipples, sending shivers down your spine. You tried to focus on undressing him rather than the sensations he was giving you.  
“I love you. I love you so much!” Cas said.  
“I-I love you to Cas.” You responded shyly  
“You mean so much to me, I want this to be meaningful and filled with love, not just lust.” He said, flipping you underneath of him.  
He started to slowly take off the rest of the clothes you two had on, painfully slow. But, to your surprise, you enjoyed it that way. When he was left in just his boxers, you slipped them off, his length springing free.  
“Cas, this is a gift!” You said to him.  
“Not as good as you.”  
He pushed you down and pushed into you.  
“Cas! You’re supposed to use lotion of something so it doesn’t hurt as bad!” You yelped.  
“I know, but I want this to be as natural as possible. I want to fully enjoy you.”  
You loved this side of him.  
He began pushing in and out slowly, watching your face to make sure he wasn’t causing to much pain, hoping for the pleasure to come soon so he wouldn’t be hurting you anymore. Soon come it did, and you were moaning his name.  
“Shhhh! We don’t want Sam or Dean to show up from the hunt hearing this! Be as quiet as you can!” He said.  
“Okay, but only if you let me tell them about us later. I won’t tell them about THIS but, you know, that we are a THING.” You said.  
“Not yet. I don’t want it getting spread, the angels would look heavily down upon us. This is a sin.”  
“Well, then I guess I want to sin for the rest of my life.” You said, pulling him into a kiss.   
It was a very passionate, long kiss, leaving you two gasping for air.  
“I love you Castiel.”  
“I love you too.”  
You could feel the build up arriving, and could sense Cas’s thrusts becoming uneven.   
“Cas, I’m close.”  
“Me too.”

The next day, you woke up lying on his stomach, curled in a ball.  
“Good morning, my love.”  
“Good morning, my angel.” You responded.  
“I mean, you are literally my angel.”  
The two of you giggled. Then, you got dressed, and went to get some breakfast.

***a part 2 will me made eventually, leave recommendations for what I should do for that***


End file.
